


Overdose

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p>
<p>St. Patrick's Day and another visit to Walker General - starting with a waiting area chat between Eight and the man to his right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/greentea_bordered_zpse4ab3480.jpg.html)


End file.
